PriPara: Rockin' Out!!! (WIP)
PriPara: Rockin' Out!!! (プリパラ：鬼の王女 lit. PriPara: 'Rocking Out) is a fanseries by SodaCat16. The story follows several units in a new kind of PriPara, with all new rules and all new ways to play! The story follows Megumi Aizawa, a young singer who has just started her career in Bandland PriPara! Can she overcome her own struggles, and help her and her friends become a Godly Band? Find out in PriPara: Rockin' Out!!! Plot Megumi Aizawa loves singing. Not in front of people really, but she loves it. She's seen the world of Bandland PriPara on TV and the internet, but she's never dared step inside. Well, she couldn't really before she got her PriCard. But one day, her curiosity gets the better of her, and "one quick peek" quickly becomes the adventure of a lifetime. Megumi soon learns that not all is well in PriPara, as not only are hostilities running high between performers, but someone has begun distributing strange black PriCards with rumors that they "make your performances shine even brighter". Not only must she figure out what's so strange about these strange PriCards, but also find out why anyone who uses them seems to act so strangely afterwards, and still try and become a Godly Band with her friends! Will she be able to do it? See for yourself in PriPara: Rockin' Out!!! Bandland PriPara Bandland PriPara functions differently from regular PriPara. It still uses the "Idol Rank" system, but now there are different ranking systems for different people in the "Idol Job" system. Upon entering PriPara, each Idol selects their preferred Job from a list (Singing, Strings, Percussion, Wind, Electronic, or Keyboard), and then are entered into their beginning Idol Ranks under that job. Job changing is very easy and can be done often, but every time their job is changed, their Idol Rank resets to the beginning. Upon entering, Idols are allowed to do as they please, from just hanging out to practicing to participating in tournaments and the like. Usually an Idol's first initiative is to find a Band, as it's rare to see any sort of solo Idol, but some do go on to have successful solo careers. Bands usually have four members, but they can have up to eight members, of all different combinations and types. Together, these bands ascend the "Band Rank" system, which functions just like the Idol Rank system. Most recently, the Band to reach Godly Bandhood was a group made up of a singer, a guitarist, a drummer, and a synthesizer. Their name was SAGES. Also, rather than PriTickets, PriCards are used. PriCards are small, plastic cards dispensed in twos. One is the PriCard itself, while the other is the "Friend Card:, which is given away to others as a sign of good friendship. Characters 'Megumi Aizawa' A seventh grader at Yukihime Private School. She's a bit lazy, lackadaisical, and kind of a cynic, but she doesn't let that stop her! Well, sometimes. She loves singing, and despite having enjoyed many PriPara performances, she herself was a bit scared to set foot in it. But soon, she did, and quickly gained popularity as a singer alongside her bandmates. Her preferred brand is Heart Moment. 'Yu Kinjo // Yuyu' An intense and exciting seventh grader at Yukihime Private School, it's Yu Kinjo! She's boisterous, excitable, and always ready to party. Granted, this can leave her a bit airheaded and impulsive, but it's a bit endearing if one doesn't mind needing a nap after every conversation with her. She already had a small fanclub in PriPara as a solo guitarist, but nothing really outstanding. That's why she was so excited to meet Megumi and friends! She's certain someday she'll reach the top, with her mates by her side! Her preferred brand is Puzzle Box. . 'Nami Hatoyama' A hopeless romantic and heartthrob, as well as a seventh grader at Yukihime Private School. Nami's always falling in love with someone, no matter what. Sometimes platonic, sometimes otherwise. Any sort of romantic moment gets her fired up, but some think she's afraid of any sort of interest in herself. She's peppy, a smooth talker, and always has some sick one-liner to pick you up when you're down! She can also be a bit flighty, and maybe a bit prideful and stubborn. She dreams to one day be a Godly Drummer who's "Romantic Beats" finally take SAGES from glory. Her preferred brand is Cute Street. 'Yaeko Murakami' A stoic, austere seventh grader at Yukihime Private School. Her quiet demeanor and steel-like nature make her rather intimidating, but in reality, she means no harm. She just doesn't really have much to say, so she often stays quiet. However, she is a whiz with computers, and everyone is shocked to find out she's been attending PriPara longer than any of them. Despite her shortcomings, she's very polite, sweet, and helpful, and can always provide a silver lining even in the bleakest of times. Her preferred brand is Punq Queen. Boku Boku is a pink, glasses-wearing leopard mascot. He's charming, charismatic, a smooth-talker, and a bunch of other adjectives. Or, at least that's how he sees himself. Boku is actually kind of a huge nerd, who geeks out about idols at every opportunity possible. He's a good manager, but a bit easily distracted. Regardless, he loves his idols and will do whatever it takes to help them do their very best. Rino Isoda A fourth grader at Yukihime Private School. She's a bit lazy, lackadaisical, and kind of a cynic, but she doesn't let that stop her! Well, sometimes. She loves singing, and despite having enjoyed many PriPara performances, she herself was a bit scared to set foot in it. But soon, she did, and quickly gained popularity as a singer. Hiroko Ekiguchi An calm and wise fourth grader at Yukihime Private School, Himeka Manaka has arrived! She's a year younger than Gloria, but is twice the intensity. She may be a bit headstrong and overconfident, but she is loving and sweet all the time. She also tends to get worried that people won't like her, a side-effect from having so many failed partners, so she can be a little clingy at times. But she's kind and considerate nonetheless. She is a Cool-type User and her preferred brand is Petite Demon. Ayano Katabuchi An exciting, as well as a seventh grader at Yukihime Private School.. She's incredibly eccentric and knowledgeable, and also incredibly haughty. She's not afraid to start a fight with you if you get her started. Regardless, Yuri is also incredibly hardworking, and usually knows what's best for the girls. Usually. Wara HE ALSO FAIRY Brands Heart Moment Puppet Psi is a Lovely brand. It is very decorative and colorful, with a motif of royalty and marionettes. They're very elegant and glittery, and are incredibly popular as well. Gloria Ookanda uses this brand. In the future, this brand was reorganized and edited, and was renamed Marionette Mu. Puzzle Box A Cool-type brand, Petite Demon is the epitome of rock. Cool colors and burning passion are showcased in its design. It is said that while those who wear it may be cute, there is a raging beast inside of them. It's motifs are very punk-like, with music and animals also being generally reoccuring. Himeka Manaka uses this brand. In the future, the brand was reevaluated and changed, and was renamed to Baby Monster. Cute Street This Pop brand is very popular as well. It resembles uniforms, but is also incredibly colorful. Stars and stripes are very common, and they are often decorated and bright. These coords are said to bring a smile to anyone's face. Cosmo Hojo uses this brand. In the future, it is given a refreshing new look and is renamed Fortune Party. Punq Queen Fantastic Girly is a Star-type Premium brand. Their outfits hit a range of motifs, but they are always very elegant, very elaborate, and absolutely awe-inspiring. These dresses are incredibly rare, and as such, are very sought after by those who wear them. In the future, despite not changing much, it was given a new name; Dreaming Girl. Units Fresh Sing A unit made up of Gloria Ookanda and Himeka Manaka. It is the first unit to debut in Oni Princess. Their first song is PriParty and they debuted wearing the Yellow Rhythmic Idol Coord and the Blue Rhythmic Idol Coord respectively. They are the only unit to not receive their own Cyalume Coords. CoSuHi The second unit in Oni Princess, made up of Gloria Ookanda, Himeka Manaka, and Cosmo Hojo. Their first song is ゴーゴー！ワンダーランド (Gōgō! Wandārando lit. Go Go! Wonderland) and they debut in the Frozen Elegance Coord, the Sweet Elegance Coord, and Marigold Elegance coord. Their Cyalume Coords are the CoSuHi Cyalume Coord S, the CoSuHi Cyalume Coord H, and the CoSuHi Cyalume Coord C. Royal T The third unit in Oni Princess, after the splitting up and coming back together of Gloria Ookanda, Himeka Manaka, and Cosmo Hojo. Their first song is Royally Girly and they debut in the Iris Flower Language Coord, the Rose Flower Language Coord, and the Lily Flower Language Coord. Their Cyalume Coords are the Royal T Cyalume Coord S, the Royal T Cyalume Coord H, and the Royal T Cyalume Coord C, followed by the Royal T Secondary Cyalume Coord S, the Royal T Secondary Cyalume Coord H, and the Royal T Secondary Cyalume Coord C. Items PriSnips Special scissors given to each idol that are used to exchange PriTickets. They come in all kinds of colors and are very good at snipping. PriDA Phone-like devices that are used to hold an idol's schedule, and can send short messages and news updates to others. Trivia *The story takes place before PriPara, so performing a Cyalume Change actually takes a ridiculous amount of effort of in idol's part due to the PriPass not being invented yet. As such, performing a Cyalume Change is considered a significant achievement. *Most of the brands are implied to be actual PriPara brands simply in the past. Category:Fanseries